Modern telecommunication infrastructure may include a plurality of geographically-distributed networks (e.g., cellular networks, Voice-over-IP (VoIP) networks, plain old telephone service (POTS) networks and/or alternative networks), which networks may be owned by varying different carriers or service providers. Communication sessions conducted across the telecommunication infrastructure may be, for example, a phone call, video call, text message, or multimedia message. Many outgoing communication sessions are eventually interfaced (e.g., routed through and handed-off) at a geographically-distanced gateway to allow for communication across distinct networks, e.g., from one carrier's network to another carrier's network.
There always exists a need for more efficient methods, apparatus, programs, techniques, etc., which can provide more efficient gateway routing and handoffs of outgoing communication requests, including from one carrier's network to another. Described herein are methods, systems, programs and techniques for intelligently enhancing handoff decisions and operations, to result in improved efficiency for both the carrier and the subscriber.